Deux Raisons
by Hermi-ko
Summary: Traduction de la fic de Mystearica "Two Reasons" : "De la façon que je vois les choses, il y a deux raisons possibles pour lesquelles tu as amené ton protégé ici."


_Auteur : Mystearica_

_Traductrice : Hermi-kô_

* * *

Deux Raisons

* * *

« Donc. Pourquoi l'as-tu amené ? »

Tooko Amano leva les yeux d'où elle se tenait, alors qu'elle refaisait l'une de ses tresses. Elle avait déjà renvoyé chez lui Kanoha, lui disant qu'ils avaient eu l'information qu'ils voulaient et qu'il pouvait aller faire ce que bon lui semblait. Ce qui, évidemment, la laissait seule dans la salle avec Maki, qui appliquait les dernières touches à son esquisse débutée tout à l'heure.

Et cela laissait tout loisir à Maki de troubler sa vieille amie avec des questions intimes.

« Hum ? Kanoha-kun ? Il devait autant savoir que moi les choses que tu nous as apprises, » déclara Tooko, concentrant toute son attention sur le tressage de ses très longs cheveux d'ébène. Maki gloussa.

« Tooko-chan, ça fait combien de temps que nous nous connaissons ? » Demanda-t-elle finalement, prête à rire de nouveau. Tooko s'arrêta au milieu de sa natte, levant ses yeux au plafond pour chercher une réponse adéquate. Ce n'était pas si facile que ça de se souvenir depuis combien de temps elle connaissait Maki. Après tout, ce n'était pas vraiment une question de littérature.

« Longtemps. Quel est le rapport ? »

« Ce que je veux dire, c'est que je peux te percer à jour presque aussi bien que tu peux comprendre ces bouquins que tu te trimbales. Tu avais plus d'une raison derrière la tête. » Le crayon de Maki s'interrompit au-dessus du papier, ses lèvres étirées en un sourire et ses yeux pétillants de malice. Elle lui jeta un coup d'œil de nouveau, déçue qu'elle se soit rhabillée aussi vite. Mais bon, elle s'était amusée. Tooko posait pour elle comme elle le souhaitait.

Les joues de Tooko s'enflammèrent et elle cacha rapidement sa figure en se concentrant encore sur ses cheveux. Elle ne dit rien. Ce qui valait une affirmation dans l'esprit de son amie.

« De la façon que je vois les choses, il y a deux raisons possibles pour lesquelles tu as amené ton protégé ici sachant tout du long ce que j'allais te demander de faire. La première, c'était que tu voulais qu'il te voie comme ça. »

Tooko s'étouffa à cette déclaration, plaçant sa main devant sa bouche alors que ses yeux s'agrandissaient. Maki eut un sourire en coin mais autre que ça ignora sa réaction.

« Enfin, il ne faut pas être un génie pour voir que ça a définitivement attiré son attention. La seconde possibilité c'est que tu le voulais avec toi afin qu'il te protège. »

« Me pro-protège ? Que veux-tu dire ? Nous sommes bonnes amies. Je peux te faire confiance. » Tooko semblait confiante, mais Maki se contenta de poser ses ustensiles avant de se lever et de rejeter ses cheveux par-dessus son épaule. Aussi gracieuse qu'à l'accoutumée, elle s'avança vers Tooko, s'agenouilla auprès d'elle et dégagea gentiment la frange de la Bungaku Shojo. Tooko se figea.

« M-Maki-chan … ? »

Maki se baissa, ses lèvres à quelques millimètres de celles de Tooko.

« Te protéger… de ce que _je _veux, » murmura-t-elle, appréciant la réaction de son amie. Elle sourit ensuite aussi innocemment qu'elle le put et se dégagea, envoyant une chiquenaude dans la tête de Tooko en allant regagner sa place.

« Mais bien sûr, ça a toujours été la première option. Il ne faut pas passer une éternité à tes côtés pour comprendre que tu en pinces pour ce garçon. » Tooko reprit ses esprits, relâchant le souffle qu'elle n'était pas consciente d'avoir retenu. Elle refit hâtivement ses tresses, ne s'appliquant pas, et puis se leva, récupéra ses affaires et s'inclina poliment.

« Merci beaucoup pour tes informations ! » Dit-elle prestement, sa voix montant dans les octaves en parlant, et elle s'enfuit. Maki n'eut pas la moindre chance de lui répondre « de rien ».

Elle se rassit, reprit son crayon et entreprit d'assombrir encore plus les lignes de son œuvre d'art.

« J'espère que ce garçon réalise combien il est chanceux. »

* * *

**Note de la traductrice : A force de me gorger d'AMV, j'ai été piqué de curiosité par Tooko. Une fois que j'ai réalisé quel était son étrange hobby, je suis devenue fan de Bungaku Shojo To Shi Ni Tagari No Douke, soit Book Girl sur FF. J'ai lu tous les tomes disponibles sur Mangafox que je vous recommande, bien que l'atmosphère soit assez oppressante. (Spoiler : il y est question de suicides)**

**Pour ceux qui connaissent une autre orthographe pour le prénom de l'héroine, sachez que c'est comme ça que je l'ai découvert et qu'ainsi mes traductions utiliseront cette façon de l'écrire lieu de celle disparate des auteurs. Cette fic est basée sur un chapitre du manga (et je le suppose du light novel aussi) et se déroule hors-champ. Bonne lecture !**

***Hermi-kô*****


End file.
